Gallagher & Blackthorne Chat Room
by Lupis Album
Summary: Cammie and the gang are on a chat, when Cammie finds someone who she thought was died, who is it? I don't own Gallagher girls, just Cammie's sister
1. Chapter 1

Gallagher & Blackthorne chat room

Screen names

Chameleon-Cammie

Duchess-Bex

Peacock-Macey

Bookworm-Liz

Smirker-Zach

Greek god-Grant

Hot stuff-Nick

Hacker-Jonas

Morgie- Mrs morgan

Chapter 1

_Chameleon, Duchess, Peacock and Bookworm have logged on._

_Chameleon statues- Is it me or am I being followed._

_Duchess statues- _*_Thinking about Grant_*

_Peacock statues- I think I just saw Zach stalking Cam._

_Bookworm statues- with Jonas _*_Blush_*

Chameleon: Why is Zach following me?

Peacock: Duh! He is in love with you and wants you safe. *_hehe_*

_Smirker has logged on._ Smirker statues- In Gallagher watching my girl.

Chameleon: ZACH! What the HELL?

Smirker: um...um...You see...Bex help me.

Duchess: No.

_Chameleon has logged off but changed her statues to- About to kill Zach Goode, for stalking me._

Smirker: Should I run?

Duchess,Peacock&Bookworm: Yes, yes you should.

_Smirker has logged off._

Duchess: Oh, he is so in trouble soon as Cam gets a hold off him.

_Chameleon, Smirker, Greek god, Hot stuff & Hacker have logged on._

_Chameleon statues- Zach stay the hell away from, if you now whats good for you. x_

_Smirker statues- *in love with Cammie* Cammie, I love _

_Greek god statues- I want fooooood._

_Hot stuff statues- Missing my Macey._

_Hacker statues-_ _With Liz _*_Blush_*

Duchess: Grant do you always want food?

Greek god: YES!

Chameleon: Oh, Brother, what am I going to do you with you **(A/N Grant is Cammie's brother but the others don't know.)**

Duchess: What do you mean by BROTHER cameron?

_Chameleon has logged off._

Greek God: Bye, Bexy.

_Greek God has logged off._

Smirker: Way to go Bex, NOW I have to find Cammie, who is probably hidden in an passageway, god knows where?!

_Smirker has logged off._

_Chameleon has logged on. Chameleon staues- I think I just my DAD!_

Chameleon: Guy's I think I just saw my Dad.

_Morgie has logged on. Morgie statues- Piled up on paperwork._

Morgie: Kiddo what does your statues mean?

Chameleon: I think I saw dad, but he wasn't alone, he seemed to be looking for someone, oh no he's going, mum can I make contact with him.

Morgie, Duchess, Peacock, Bookworm, Hot stuff & Hacker: What are you waiting for!

_Chameleon has logged off._


	2. Chapter 2

Screen names

Chameleon-Cammie

Duchess-Bex

Peacock-Macey

Bookworm-Liz

Smirker-Zach

Greek god-Grant

Hot stuff-Nick

Hacker-Jonas

Morgie- Mrs morgan

MattyM- Matthew Morgan

Chapter 2

_Chameleon, Morgie,Duchess, Peacock, Bookworm, Smirker, Greek god, Hot stuff, Hacker have logged on._

_Chameleon statues- Daddy?_

_Morgie statues- I really hope Cam's right about Matt._

_Duchess statues- I am worried about Cam._

_Peacock statues- I don't know waht to think._

_Smirker statues- Wooried about my Gallagher girl._

_Greek God statues- I still want fooood._

_Hot Stuff statues- Why is everyone hyped about Cammie's dad?_

_Hacker statues- Hacking CIA._

Morgie: Cammie, what did the man say his name was?

Chameleon: He didn't, all he said was 'I am looking for the Gallagher academy.'

Morgie: Ok, Kiddo, get to my office.

Chameleon: Ok mom.

_Chameleon has logged off._

_Someone is Hacking this website._

_MattyM has logged on_

_MattyM statues- Looking for the Gallagher Academy._

MattyM: Anyone know where the Gallagher Acadmey is?

Morgie: Matthew?!

MattyM: Yes?

Morgie: It's me, Rachel? You're wife.

_Chameleon Has logged on._

_Chameleon statues- Daddy, where are you?_

Chameleon: Dadd?

MattyM: Cameron?

Duchess,Peacock,Bookworm,Smirker,Greek god,Hot stuff,Hacker: We'll be going.

_Duchess, Peacock, Bookworm, Smirker, Greek god, Hot stuff, Hacker have logged off._

Chameleon: Dad, where are you?

MattyM: Near a pharmacy in Roseville.

Chameleon: Stay there I will be there in a min.

_Chameleon has logged off._

Morgie: Matt, it is so good to have you back, just to let you know Cam has changed since you last saw her.

MattyM: I know, Have you seen anything of my good freind Solomon?

Morgie: He teaches Cove Ops here at Gallagher.

MattyM: I hear you are the head?

Morgie: Yep and Cammie is now beating Solomn in the rank of the entire spy world.

MattyM: Wow, oh She is here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cammie's POV

I went to the Pharmacy to see dad waiting there "DADDY!" I yelled to him and he looked up with a happy look in his eyes and he ran up to me, picked me up nd spun me around.

"Oh Camester, I missed you so much," he said.

"You broke your promise, to return home," I creid, tears were now streaming down my face, "Come on, lets get to the school.

10-20 MINUETES LATER Gallgher Academy

Mum was in her office so I dragged dad to her office and I knocked on the door, mum said "Come in Cameron," oh, no she is in one of her mood's (when I am called Cameron by my mother, she is in one of her depressed mood's.) I coud hear my mum playing 'Tonight I'm getting over you by Carly Rae Jepsen'.

"Mum I got something for you, come in!" I Mum and Dad, as dad walked in my mothers eyes opened wide as if she saw a ghost, which in this case she was.

"Matt?" My mum questioned.

"Rachie-bear I'm home," that was dads nickname for mum, mum ran to dad and grabbed him into a tight embrace and that set of all three of our tears starts to fall as this was happening Joe walked in saying "Rachel, a lot of people are wondering why Cam... Matt?!" Joe was shocked his best-friend who was supposedly dead.

"Hey, Joey," Dad said with a smirk.

"You Morgan's and the whole 'Joey' with a smirk thing," Joe mumbled, a bit too loud for all of us heard and then laughed.

I said I had to leave to tell the gang what happened.

Cammie's Dorm

The whole gang was there as I explained what happened, after I finished telling it, there mouth's was literally on the floor with eyes wide open **(A/N hehe, I love the song Eyes wide open by Katy Perry, I know soo cheesy.)** Zach was the first to speak "Well I guess I will get to meet your dad," haha, he is so fuuny sometimes- can you tell the sarcasm.

Bex, liz and macey all said at the same time "WOW, we get to meet Matthew Morgan, thee man who has kept you up on his birthday for 4 years."

The other boys were just gob smacke because they never knew my dad was Matthew Morgan, who is a legend at Blackthorne.


	4. Chapter 4

Screen names

Chameleon-Cammie

Duchess-Bex

Peacock-Macey

Bookworm-Liz

Smirker-Zach

Greek god-Grant

Hot stuff-Nick

Hacker-Jonas

Morgie- Mrs morgan

MattyM- Matthew Morgan

MegaSpyM- Anonymous

**Chapter 4**

_Chameleon, Morgie, MattyM and MegaSpyM have logged on._

_Chameleon statues- Who is MegaSpyM?_

_Morgie statues- *Freaking out*_

_MattyM statues- A little shocked._

_MegaSpyM- Finally home!_

Morgie: Daniella?

MegaSpyM: Yes, it's me mum.

Chameleon: Who?

MattyM: Cam, this is your big sister, who was caught by the COC, the year you were born.

MegaSpyM: Hey Camster.

Morgie: Dani, Where are you?

MegaSpyM: At the gates of the Gallagher Academy.

* * *

**A/N: sorry this chapter is a little short, but I have been backed up with school work, so sorry guys.**


End file.
